Various weight training and water dispensing devices exist in the art. However, these devices have several disadvantages. Often the devices are intended for only one purpose and are accordingly constructed as such which prevents their use in other ways. For example, some flexible liquid wrist mounted training devices exist in the art. Of these known devices, all have constructions directed to preventing the sloshing of liquid therein by providing various means internally of the liquid chamber. Further, such devices do not address how to maintain the liquid training device in a secure position about the limb of the user when dispensing liquid during use, preferably without having to adjust the positioning of the whole device. Still further, such devices are not designed to dispense liquid during continuous use, nor dispense liquid automatically.
Other devices exist that are more directed to dispensing a liquid during use of the device. Again, however, these devices have several short comings. Often, these devices are hand held which has obvious disadvantages for use during exercising or if one has little hand strength. Also, these devices are not designed to dispense liquid automatically. Still further, these devices do not address how to continuously and automatically maintain the liquid in a secure position within the device, and also to prevent undesirable sloshing when dispensing liquid during use and after the device is less than completely full to capacity with the liquid.
Accordingly, a liquid dispenser is needed that overcomes at least some of the disadvantages of the prior weight training and water dispensing devices. In particular, a dispenser is needed that is adaptable for use as an exercise device and also enables a drinkable liquid to be dispensed during use, and preferably automatically. Further, a dispenser is needed that maintains itself in a comfortable, secure position about the limb of the user when dispensing liquid during use, preferably without having to adjust the positioning of the whole device. Still further, a dispenser is needed whereby the liquid within the dispenser is continuously and automatically maintained in a secure position within the dispenser to, preferably, prevent undesirable sloshing when dispensing liquid during use and after the dispenser is less than completely full to capacity with the liquid.
The devices disclosed in the prior patents and known to us do not offer the flexibility and inventive features of our liquid dispenser and method of dispensing a liquid. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the features of the present invention differ from those previously proposed and overcome at least some disadvantages of the prior devices.